Diferente
by Shiomi L
Summary: Esta vez había sido diferente. Gin la había protegido. UA.


**Advertencia: **UA. Errores de todo °-°Ahahaha, ¿vieron ese capítulo donde Gin salva a Rangiku de morir por hambre? ¡Yo estoy segura de que él la salvaría de todo! °-°

**Desclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece. Es de Tite Kubo.

**Diferente**

Hizo un leve mohín de molestia; a la vuelta del callejón estaba _su_ problema. '_Vamos, vamos, Rangiku, tú puedes'_. Se dijo a sí misma dándose un poco del valor perdido al _verlos_. Pero al observarse parecía que la fuerza se había _esfumado_. ¿Quién le mandaba a colocarse ropa tan provocativa? Por lo menos Toshiro no fue, ya que él mismo le advirtió lo que iba a suceder.

Pensó en irse por otro camino, sin embargo no había otro para llegar a casa. Suspiró y dio pasos decididos, caminando rápidamente. Sintió las miradas punzantes de ellos. Se apuró más hasta llegar al punto de correr. Pero no contó que uno de esos apareciera por delante. Matsumoto hizo el ademán de pasar por el lado de él restándole importancia.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, preciosura? —dijo uno detrás de ella. Cerró los ojos ante el apodo, si fuera en otra situación, hubiera aceptado felizmente.

Él la tomó por el brazo y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

—Suéltame, idiota.

Él no aceptó. Entonces la despampanante rubia hizo lo mejor que podía; lo golpeó ahí, con una de sus piernas. El hombre dio un quejido gritándole '¡perra!'. Estaba decidida a correr lo más rápida que sus extremidades le permitieran. Pero no fue capaz… otro de esos chicos la tiró al suelo. Ella gimió con dolor ante la caída.

—Ahora te las vas a ver, maldita. Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a nuestro jefe —susurró aquél. Rangiku escuchó cómo los otros reían. Sintió miedo. ¿Dónde estaba _Toshiro_?

El varón se situó arriba de ella. Matsumoto abrió los ojos de golpe… _¿qué intentaba hacer?_

La fémina quiso poner resistencia, sin embargo llegó otro hombre y la golpeó en el rostro. Sintió correr un pequeño hilillo de sangre desde su labio y… también besos en su cuello. Oh, no.

—¡No, no, suéltame! ¡Por _favor_! —ellos rieron. No, no. Ella no podía acabar así. No, esos malditos no podían arrebatarle _eso_.

Lágrimas se deslizaron desde los irises de la mujer.

Sacó una navaja y comenzó a rasgarle la blusa, dejando a la fémina sólo es sostenes.

Llevó una de sus manos a…

—Esto te gustará —sonrió con sorna.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

… sin embargo, no sintió nada. El peso que tenía encima disminuyó y se escuchó como si a alguien lo estamparan contra una pared. Abrió sus ojos pero no podía ver bien, siguió pestañeando y lo vio. Un hombre que golpeaba a ese maldito de antes. _¿Quién es? _

Cayó al suelo y miró atemorizado al chico que tenía delante.

—Vete y llévate a tus _amigos_… ante de que los mate —Rangiku escuchó la voz de él. Los otros lo pensaron por un momento y al instante salieron corriendo. Cuando el muchacho de cabellos plateados los perdió de vista; se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Matsumoto.

Nuevamente sintió miedo. Se levantó, llevando sus manos a sus pechos para taparlos —ya que sólo estaba en ropa interior—. Ante esto él rió. Y mostró una sonrisa. Ella pestañeó por unos momentos… _él no parecía mala persona. _

—¿Q-quién eres? —preguntó, algo temerosa.

—Gin Ichimaru. —dijo mientras se acercaba. Pero ella retrocedió. —Oh… no me tengas miedo, yo no te haré daño. Sólo te ayudaré, no creo que quieras andar en ropa interior por las calles a esta hora, ¿no? —preguntó, sonriendo. Se sacó la chaqueta que andaba trayendo puesta y la puso en los hombros de Rangiku.

—G-Gin… qué raro nombre —susurró mirando al piso. De pronto quiso verle el rostro a su salvador y sólo notó la sonrisa de antes. Era diferente a una normal.

Vio que algo decía, pero no fue capaz de escucharlo porque fue interrumpida.

—¡Matsumoto! ¿Q-qué te sucedió?

Era Hitsugaya Toshiro. Su compañero de apartamento.

—Y-yo… iba a casa cuando esos hombres se acercaron a mí.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿De nuevo?

—Sí… ¡pero esta vez fue diferente! ¡Gin me ayudó!

—¿Quién es Gin?

—¡Él…! ¿Eh, dónde está? —preguntó la fémina al chico al ver que el nombrado no estaba.

Toshiro rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo yo si tú no lo sabes? Ya, vámonos, Matsumoto. Estas haciendo perder mí tiempo.

—¡Ahh! Shiro-_chan. _

Él caminó en dirección al apartamento. Y, antes de que ella también lo hiciera, susurró.

—_Espero volver a verte, Gin…_

Y corrió hacia el muchacho con apariencia de niño.

No muy lejos, Gin Ichimaru la observaba irse. Sonriendo, dijo:

—_Pero si siempre he estado ahí, Ran-chan. _

R&R!


End file.
